


Italy X Reader - Always And Forever (LEMON)

by Butterfingas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, Reader Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfingas/pseuds/Butterfingas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Italy decide to have a sleep over. Can you guess what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italy X Reader - Always And Forever (LEMON)

**Author's Note:**

> HIS STORY IS A LEMON. THIS MEAN THIS STORY HAS SEXUAL CONTENT

You giggled to yourself as you poured two glasses of crimson wine. The excited squeals of your Italian boyfriend vibrated the warm air, causing your smile to grow. Feliciano always thought of exciting new things to do at sleepovers, but this? This was beyond exciting.

“_______!” Feliciano squealed in delight. “Come look how high I can jump!”

You sighed happily, grabbing the two wine glasses and poking your head out the window. There was Feliciano, an ear to ear smile painting his handsome face, jumping higher than you had thought possible.

“Be careful! If you fall off that trampoline you’ll break your arm or something!” you called out the window. Feliciano never failed to hurt himself, weather it was taking a stroll on the beach, or even something as simple as watching T.V.

You saw his eyes light up when they connected with the two wine glasses you held in your hands. You took a quick sip, quickly making your way outside into the warm evening air. The smell of fresh blades of grass filled your mind. The neon-orange sun illuminated the environment around you, making everything look so alive and happy. There was no better night to sleep under the stars.

As soon as your line of sight connected with Feliciano’s, you couldn’t help but smile. He looked so happy jumping up and down on what once was a simple trampoline. You watched as the heaps of pillows and sleeping bags moved around with each jump, making a moving river of fabric around Feliciano’s ankles.

“I’m so excited!” he chirped, his attractive Italian accent making you bit your lip.

“Me too! Here, stop jumping so I can pass you your wine,” you laughed, holding his glass up into the air. Feliciano collapsed happily in the pile of fabric, his chest moving up and down rapidly. You placed the wine glasses down carefully on the grass and took a comfortable seat next to him.

“I love you, _____. Did you know that?” he said, his voice as soft as silk. You breathed out with a smile. Every time he told you that, you couldn’t help but get a sense of belonging. Of happiness. Of love.

“I love you too, Feli,” you said, edging your way closer to your Italian boyfriend. Feli outstretched his arm, wrapping it around you and pulling you close. You buried your nose into his chest, his familiar delicious scent making your eyes flutter. You could never get enough of him.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Feliciano sang loudly, startling you out of your trance. You looked up at the darkening sky; not a single cloud in sight. The sun just peaked over the distant hills, giving Feliciano’s face an angel-like glow.

“We could jump at bit more?” you said, raising a challenging eyebrow at Feliciano. “I challenge you to a jumping contest!”

Feliciano’s smile grew on his perfect face; his eye’s now glazed with excitement. Before you could react, he jumped up, his weight lifting you from the trampoline. You landed into the deep pit of blankets, disappearing from view. You could hear Feli’s muffled laughter ringing through the sheets.

You quickly threw the sheets off and jumped up, your weight taking Feliciano by surprise. He wobbled slightly, landing on his behind. Your laughing eyes met his. Your pink tongue poked out from its home inside your mouth, wiggling at the Italian, causing his mischievous smile to return. Feli quickly jumped up, his straight teeth glowing with the sunset.

“It’s on!” you laughed, crouching down and gaining precious momentum. You and Feliciano jumped in at the same time, your eyes never leaving each other. When your feet hit the warm trampoline surface, you awkwardly stumbled sideways. It happened so quickly; one leg slipped from the edge of the trampoline, and then your whole body came crashing down with it.

“Are you okay?” Feliciano’s worried voice filled your mind. You cracked one eye open, a wobbling smile returning to your lips. Feli’s large, horrified honey eyes peered over the side of the trampoline, as if you had fallen from a cliff.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you whispered painfully. “You win!”

Feliciano smiled broadly as he reached down to you. You took his hand and wobbled to your feet, pausing to brush the grass blades stuck to your back and legs.

“Well that was a shitty idea,” you chuckled, climbing back onto the cosy trampoline. Feliciano took a quick sip of his wine before placing it back down on the grass below. You quickly crawled over to the happy Italian, placing your hands on his chest and pushing him down flat on his back.

You smiled crookedly at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Good wine?”

“Delicious!” he replied, mockingly licking his lips. You neared your face closer to his.

“I want some, but my glass is so far away,” you whispered. He innocently blinked.

“I can get it for you if you wan-“

“Or I could just taste your lips instead,” you blurted. You pursed your lips at the stupid pick up line, but Feliciano finally started to catch on. He smiled up at you, that irresistible smile that you had fallen in love with.

You slowly lowered your face towards his, your pupils growing larger with the fading light. You paused just inches from his soft lips, hypnotized by his glowing caramel eyes. The orange sunset gave his eyes a mischievous sparkle, a sparkle that gave you anticipating chills.

He quickly closed the gap between your lips. That fuzzy spark in your gut returned as you felt the warm pressure of his lips against yours. You could feel the warm rush of blood flooding into your cheeks and ears, and your heart pounded in its home so loudly it could be mistaken by drummer.

Feliciano breathed out happily, concentrating on the delicious kiss. You slowly pulled away, your line of sight reconnecting with his. He breathed heavily, each sweet, warm breath tickling your cheeks.

“Woah,” is all you called say as you collapsed onto your back. Your fingers intertwined with his as you stared up at the blackening sky.

“Oh look,” Feliciano said, his arm out stretching towards the sky. “It’s the first star in the sky! Make a wish!”

You looked over at him. His eyes were clenched tight as he whispered his wish. You tried to read his lips, but failed horribly. You gave his hand a small squeeze and looked back up at the small, twinkling star. Your eyes fluttered shut and you whispered your wish as well.

Please make this a night to remember.

“What did you wish for?” Feliciano asked, lightly nibbling his bottom lip. You elbowed him lightly, your chuckles returning.

“I can’t tell you or it won’t come true!”

“I’ll tell you what I wished for. I wish that you would love me forever, and me make me lots of nice food, and we could sleep under the stars like this every night.”

You didn’t know how to reply. What were you supposed to say? That was the cheesiest thing you had ever heard him say, but yet, it was so sweet. Too be honest, you sucked at talking in awkward situations.

“You know now that you’ve told me it won’t come true,” you blurted. You pursed your lips quickly, already regretting your words. Feli’s eyebrows arched up as his bottom lip poked out, giving him an adorable expression.

“I’m just kidding!” you said quickly, sliding over and kissing him on the cheek. His sad face quickly turned into a large grin as he moved his head, his lips quickly connecting with yours. You kissed him again, his smooth, soft lips making you want to scream in delight. “It will come true. I’ll make you yummy pasta every night and we can sleep under the stars!”

“And will you love me forever?” Feliciano asked. You nodded.

“Of course. Always and forever,” you whispered, pressing your lips against his again. He slid his tongue along your bottom lip, politely asking for entrance. You granted quickly as you slid your own tongue into his wet mouth. The taste of fresh wine tickled your sensitive taste buds.

Feliciano moved closer to you, sitting up slightly and leaning over your body. He traced his finger down your jawline as your breathing turned into quick gasps for air. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, slowly guiding him over so he could crouch fully above you.

Now with both legs on either side of you, Feliciano disconnected his lips from yours and pressed them against your cheek. He left delicate kisses along your jawline, making your chest rise quickly in anticipation. You moaned slightly when he reached your sensitive neck. Feliciano smiled to himself as he nibbled that soft spot, making you twitch in pleasure.

“Mm Feli,” you moaned, gently grabbed a tuff of his brown hair. He planted soft kisses down your collar to the top of your breasts. You arched your back up, your breasts pressing up against his chest and your pelvis connecting with his.

He breathed out with a small smile, slowly tracing his fingers down your shirt. He lightly grabbed the bottom and pulled it up over your soft stomach. You slowly opened your eyes and looked up at the few stars that dotted the sky.

It was almost night, but the sun’s tip still peaked from the hills, and the moon’s light rained down on the two of you, making it the perfect setting. Feliciano lifted the shirt over your lacy bra, his eyes growing wide with excitement. His eyes weren’t the only thing that was growing either. You could already feel his manhood stretching and growing in size, pressing up against your woman hood through the fabric.

It was enough to give you an electric shock of lust.

You looked over at Feliciano’s face. He had a dark pink blush spreading across his cheeks and nose as his eyes stayed glued to your soft chest. No movement. No breathing. Just wide-eyed staring.

You giggled softly and unclipped the bra, slowly pulling the laced fabric away from your tender nipples. You felt a small spark of embarrassment when you revealing your breasts to his hungry eyes. They widened in delight at your nipples, slowly growing stiff in the cool night air.

You opened your mouth to speak, but was cut off by a warm hand on your soft, sensitive breast. Feliciano slowly gripped one breast in one hand, while taking the other in his mouth. For a virgin, he was pretty good at what he was doing.

Your breath hitched in your throat as his wet muscle slid around the sensitive bud. You breathed rapidly through your nose, your back arching ever so slightly, but it was enough for your womanhood to press up against his growing erection.

He let out a pleasurable hiss, vibrating your sensitive bud. Your wobbling arm reached out as you touched his shoulder.

“F-Feli, I have an idea,” you said between breaths. You gently pushed Feliciano off of your tender body and sat up. “Um, take off your pants.”

“Okay,” he said, his voice just above a whisper. He sounded just as nervous as you did.

“I’ll take mine off too,” you said, slowly beginning to unbutton your pants. You slid it off your ankles and tossed it onto the grass below, turning your gaze back to the Italian. He was awkwardly hunched over, trying to hide his still growing erection. Your panties were beginning to grow moist too.

“Um, underwear too,” you squeaked. Feli nodded in reply and slowly started to pull off his bright yellow boxers. You quickly and silently slid off your underwear too, embarrassed when it heavily fell down your leg from the weight of your wetness.

You awkwardly tossed your underwear to the floor and sucked in a deep breath, before turning back to him. Your eyes locked onto his manhood. Your eyebrows lifted with surprise.

Bigger than I thought It would be!

You silently crawled over to Feli and gently pushed him onto his back. His eyes never left yours as his head touched the soft sheets below. You took an encouraging breath and slowly began to climb over him, your heart ready to explode.

Your wet womanhood stopped just over Feli’s hungry eyes, and his throbbing erection just inches from yours. You slowly lowered your head down, parting your wet lips. You gave the tip of his broad erection a quick lick, sending a jolt of pleasure down his sensitive muscle.

He arched his hips up slightly, encouraging you to take another lick. You did as he wished and licked around the tip, giving it a little flick with your tongue. Feli groaned and hissed in pleasure, such masculine noises you had never heard from that chirpy Italian.

You choked slightly when Feliciano’s pink tongue entered your sensitive, wet folds. You squeezed a trembling hand around the base of his penis, slowly pumping it up and down. Feliciano returned the pleasurable favour as his tongue met your slightly swollen clitoris. You gritted your teeth and pulled away from his throbbing penis, hissing through your tight teeth.

Feliciano gently thrusted his hips up. You took the hint and leaned your head down, slowly taking his hard member in your mouth. You kept sliding down, his throbbing member going deeper into your wet mouth. You circled your wet tongue around it, making him twitch and moan.

He lifted up one warm finger, aiming it at your small opening. With one, slow thrust, his finger was fully inside you. Your growls vibrated his member, causing him to nibble on your clitoris.

You sucked all the pre-cum off his now wet penis, pumping your hand around the base. He inserted an extra finger into your tight opening, roughly pumping it in and out. You threw your head back and let out a pleasurable scream, unable to suck him anymore. You looked down at him past your breasts.

“Feli…” you whispered between gasps. You watched as he halted his pumping and sucking actions and looked down at you. “Feli, I need you inside me.”

He smiled at you. He quickly slid out from under your trembling body, but not before giving your womanhood another lick just in the right place. Your arms wobbled from under you as you collapsed on your chest, your ass sticking high up in the air.

Feliciano swiftly leaned over your back, his lips just inches from your ear. His hot and heavy breath tickled your canal.

“Are you ready?” he asked into your ear. You nodded slowly, rubbing your bottom up against his pelvis.

“I’m ready," you whispered, burying your face into the sheets.

Without another word, Feliciano placed a sweaty hand on your shoulder. You braced yourself for the incredible pleasure to come. You could feel the tip of his member slowly begin to enter you, before the rest followed. You could feel each pulse, each vibrate, each throb of his hard penis his inside of you. It was overwhelming.

You threw your head back out cried out his name into the cool midnight air. You didn’t care who heard you. Feliciano moaned your name out too as he began to thrust his member in and out of your dripping womanhood.

You felt his stomach press against your lower back, his chest against your shoulder blades. He buried his nose into the back of your neck, your scent making him thrust faster. You gasped and choked in pleasure as his thrusting sped up, his rock-hard penis rubbing up against your tight inner walls.

Suddenly you cried out, tears brimming in your glazed eyes. He had hit that spot just right. He smiled to himself and hit it again, causing your moans to crack and wobble. Feli lightly nibbled on your ear, his breath tickling your cheek. The sound of heavy breathing, moans and flesh meeting flesh was the only sound now out in the cool midnight air.

You weren’t sure how much more you could take, especially when Feliciano reached down and rubbed your sensitive clitoris. I mean, how much can a girl stand? With one last flick of your clitoris, and another pound to your soft spot, you cried out in delight, knowing you were reaching the limit.

“Fel- Feli!” you yelled out, your inner walls tightening around his soaking member. Saliva leaked from your lips as you cried out into the air, your pupils growing huge with the climax. It felt like you were floating high above everyone else. Just you and Feliciano, alone. It was amazing.

The sudden wetness around Feliciano’s penis made it easier for his thrusting to increase. With one last thrust inside of your tight folds, he hissed and cried out with you, his warm, white fluid leaking into your warm womanhood.

You rested your head on your hands as Feliciano pulled his weakening member out of you. You couldn’t take it anymore. You collapsed on your back, your eyes wide on the stars that decorated the black carpet of sky.

You felt the trampoline dip around your sweating body. Feliciano pulled the warm blankets up over you bare body, giving you some shield from the cooling air. He then took a comfortable bed next to you, pulling his pillow against yours and wrapping his arms around you.

“This will sure be a freaking night to remember,” you laughed, snuggling up against your Italian boyfriend.

“I love you, _______,” he whispered, giving you cheek a light peck. You snuggled into the crook of his warm neck, his scent making you feel sleepy like a small child.

“I love you too,” you whispered into his neck  
.  
“Will you love me forever?” Feliciano asked. You giggled, remembering your promise from earlier.

“Of course. Always and forever.”


End file.
